new_world_empires_nwefandomcom-20200216-history
Morale
The morale of the province depends on the influences: They determine the maximum value that can take the moral, according to the formula: moral max = 100 + total of the influences. Province Morale Morale plays a huge role in then game. It is Morale that will determine if a province will rebel/revolt. Morale also influences your production of resources per province. Current morale levels can be found in the prpvoince pop up tab (which appears once you click/select a province; Here is a list of possible influences: Negative Influences: * Distance from the capital - This is calculated according to the time taken by the slowest unit to reach the capital, from the province. It is specific to each province. The capital is the only province not to have it. This influence is inevitable and has no real influence at the beginning of the game and does not really become important until the game goes on and you kingdoms expand their borders. The maximum influence is -39. * No capital - This is what happens when you lose your capital. As a replacement for the distance to the capital, we have an influence of -40. * Wars - Every war brings an influence of -5 to all your provinces. You must be careful not to be involved in too much. This can be a real problem for all players. The limit of influence due to wars is -25. * Enemy Troops - The presence of un-allied troops on your territory brings an influence of -1 per unit. It is capped at -30. * Neighboring Provinces - morale trends here can decrease your maximum province morale. Positive influences: * The capital (+25) * Market (+5 at Level 1 to +15 at level 3) * Infrastructure (+5 at Level 1 to +15 at level 3) * Neighboring Provinces morale trends can also increase your maximum province morale. Army/Unit/Troop Morale In NWE Unit morale depends on their over all Hit-points (HP)/condition. So the higher the HP, the better the condition the higher the morale, the lower the HP, the lower the worse the condition so the lower morale. For example you have a light regular infantry Level 1 unit. These units have 20.0 HP = 100% Condition = 100% Morale. If they had only 12 HP left after a battle then HP = 12/100 = 12% Condition = 12% Morale Unit HP can increase if you stack your units so 2 light reg. infantry lv. 1 = 20HP x 2 = 40 HP Note: HP will increase in later stages of research so for example our light reg. infantry unit will have 20 HP until researched to Level 4 when it will increase to 25 HP and at level 6 i will incrase to 30HP Note: HP of land units will be weaker when on water/at sea take our light infantry unit it will always have a HP of 10 when on water/at sea regardless of research level. Each unit comes with a daily upkeep that has to be paid to them (from your generated resources) in order to keep the unit at full strength. Example upkeep cost of Level 1 Light Regular Infantry: Note: As they increase in level so too will the Daily upkeep costs.